


Fire and The Flood

by L_O_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_L/pseuds/L_O_L
Summary: Not really an AU but in this voltron fanfic lance has strange ice powers he’s had to deal with and hide from the team and who discovers that lance has these ability's, Keith. (of course)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own voltron

Lance fills up his glass from the tape careful not to touch the water, fingers holding the glass tightly as not to drop it, the class slowly fills up, he turns off the tap and slowly lifts the class to his lips.  
“Hay Lance” startled he spills the water all over his face and neck in an instant he’s running to the closest bathroom and locking the cubicle door. As usual the water instantly turns to ice at the sudden touch of his skin. He looks for something to try and help the ice to melt but there’s only toilet paper. He’s tries to rube the toilet paper on the ice to create friction and heat it up so it’ll melt but the ice is to cold. He slowly opens the cubicle door and sees a hand dryer, he Cautiously peers around the door checking he’s alone, he was, slowly carefully he makes his way to dryer. He waved his hand underneath it, it immediately turns on, to Lances relief. He puts his face underneath it, feeling the warmth invade it. It did slowly melt the ice but at this pace it would take hours, hours that he didn’t have. He needed to find a more efficient way. Then he heard the door open. He panicked and ran into the toilet cubicle to hide himself.  
“ Lance?” It was Keith “are you in here?” Lance held his breath hoping he would think he wasn’t in there, and leave. That wasn’t the case Keith noticed the locked door and kept knocking on it asking Lance to come out, and why he’d run off. Lance however, couldn’t talk because the water had frozen over his lips sealing them shut, he wanted to tell Keith to go away and leave him be, but he couldn’t crack the ice without Keith hearing. In the end Keith eventually left, knowing Lance wouldn’t come out while he was still there. Lance then, once Keith had left, exited the bathroom causally, checking every corner. He knew in his room he had a hairdryer he could use to try and melt the frozen water on his face. Luckily nobody was there in the path to his room, and once he got in his room he locked the door. He didn’t want anyone interrupting him like this.  
“Lance?... whoa what happened to your face. Lance why do u have ice all over it.” Lance heard Keith say from the dark corner of the room. Lance froze what should he do, should he run or tell Keith what’s going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's a longer chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own voltron.

Sprinting down the hall, turning as many corners as possible to throw of Keith, but he knows that Keith is much faster than him, and he soon catches up. He grabbing lance’s wrist forcing him to stop. Lance yanked and pulled to be let free so he wouldn’t have to explain his situation.

“lance what the hell is going on!” Keith said with, was that worry? In his voice. Lance, stopped trying to break free for a second to see if the worry was genuine, looking into Keith’s eyes there was no way he could fake that, there was clearly worry for lance in those eyes. He felt Keith’s hold slightly slacken on him, clearly he thought lance wasn’t going to run off, boy was he wrong, as soon as Keith loosened his grasp Lance sprinted down the corridor as fast as his legs could take him. 

He found himself heading towards blue, he didn’t hesitate to board her and dash away from the castle, he knew the others wouldn’t be pleased they were told specifically not to leave the castle while they were gone, Lance still didn’t get why he couldn’t come, I mean the team (besides Keith and himself, of course) all agreed that some time alone with each other could help them to get to know each other better, and stop there constant bickering, but Lance didn’t see the point, mullet head always caused a fight over the most ridiculous things, like just last week he had a go at lance for crossing his legs on the couch claiming that his shoes were dirty, so he took off his shoes, and then Keith accused him of being cocky, Lance used to try and stir Keith up and deliberately annoy him to get a reaction, but over the past mouth lance had gotten sick of the constant fighting and competitions between them and had tried to stop laying the rivalry on him, but Keith didn’t and he attacked Lance every second he got the chance, Lance no longer bothered retaliating and just ignored the constant comments the other was always making. It almost seemed as though there rolls had switched. 

Nearly crashing into a stray meteor, it brought Lance back to the present he looked around his surroundings for a place to land, where he spotted a planet that was mostly covered in greenery, he flew down to it and landed in a clearing. He didn’t get out of his lion, he didn’t want to get lost or hurt and not be able to return to the ship, that would land him in the lecture chair for sure, about how he was told to stay on the castle and had blatantly ignored their orders, yeah he didn’t need that. Keith was probably calling them right now dobbing him in. He sighed why did that guy hate him so much. He knew he couldn’t hide from Keith forever as much as he wished he could, so he woke up his lion and he flew back to castle. 

By the time he got back, some of the ice had melted from around his mouth so he could now speak but it was still all over his neck and chin. When he arrived back at the castle he was very cautious not to make any noise as not to alert Keith of his arrival, he went to only place he knew Keith didn’t know about, Coran had shown it to him when he was feeling home sick, the room was large and had a gigantic window on one side which made it seem like you could see the whole galaxy, lance came here whenever he felt homesick, it for some reason was comforting and it also had a lock on the door which was always helpful for situations like this. He kept a hairdryer in here in case his room wasn’t an option he got out the hairdryer from its hiding spot, and proceeded to try and melt the rest of the ice. After what felt like forever the ice was nearly all gone. 

It was times like this when he remembered how he’d gotten this inconvenience, after the battle that had landed him in a healing pod, he’d gone back to his normal life style, going to taking a shower from being in that healing pod. He’d started the water and waited for it to warm up, he’d put his hand under it to check the temperature, when to his astonishment the hot water turned to ice at the touch of his skin, after a few experiments he found out that the water only turned to ice if it was completely clean with nothing added to it (to lances relief, he would have died if he could use his beauty products) and it only happened if it was touching his bare skin, it didn’t work though his cloths. This meant that lance couldn’t shower, but he’d found a solution to it, he had baths instead with bath-bombs in them that way the water wasn’t completely clean so it didn’t turn to ice and this worked out well for lance because it gave him an excuse to buy them he loved bath-bombs but they could be expensive and he didn’t feel like he needed them on top of all his other beauty products but now he had to use them so he’d buy every chance he got, by the bucket load. It was going to the toilet that was the problem once he’d done his business he couldn’t wash his hands which really bothered him, so he now carried around hand sanitiser which he used instead of washing his hands, it still wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing. He’d found ways to compensate with most things but accidents still happened like before and if he needed to make a quick getaway, this room was his go to, if his own room would make him pass too many of his team members. 

By now all the ice had melted and he had put away the hairdryer, he finally, now that the ice was gone, had enough courage to leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I will be releasing a longer chapter soon, sorry again.


End file.
